sonsofgunsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:M1870
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sons of guns Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Episodes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Finnandjake12345 (Talk) 19:59, April 8, 2012 not much exsept i lost my beruocrat standings (also im required to say:) please rember to sign you post with a four tidle (~) 'The Gun ' 20:31, April 8, 2012 (UTC) dude still need the 4 tidles aka this thing (~) with out the parenteses and still trying to fix mine 'The Gun ' 20:36, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ill be seeing what i can do after i fix my sig and also we should take this to chat AND ALSO ill see if i can promote you to something your doing a great gob 'The Gun ' 20:41, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok so 1 do you think i should remove the founder, austanator i think, admin rights 2 with the ep page for now its fine but later on to exspand the wiki i think we should make it so each ep has its own page but the list turns into just the name/link to the page for it 'The Gun ' 11:25, April 17, 2012 (UTC) hey so i applied for a community council spot aka beta testers so there gonna have me test non public abilitys such as a chat update or stuff like that so 1 IF i get accepted and i need to test stuff on this wiki will you be ok with that 2 IF i do need to do that then do you think i should make a message to the "community" aka the wiki (even though there is basicly no one here) 'The Gun ' 22:46, April 24, 2012 (UTC) You got what saying "i got it" makes no scence 'The Gun ' 01:04, April 25, 2012 (UTC) (simple yes or no answer please) so your ok with me testing stuff out if i need to? (which i might not have to do) 'The Gun ' 20:02, April 25, 2012 (UTC) 1Oh yeahhhhhhhh test time!!!!! (Still wanted a yes or no :P jk) 2 you need a sig, mind if i make you one? Ill get one started anyway and you can tell me if you want it 'The Gun ' 23:47, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Awwwwww i allready got it ready for you to customize it but as long as you dont mess with it nothing will happen with your sig 'The Gun ' 00:00, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I WILL NOT BE IGNORED! MARCUS! UN-ADMIN ANIME! NOW! dude we need a way to jump start the wiki we havent made any resent progress (perhaps because someone is busy on another wiki (a.t. super fans) and yes i know i havent been doing much work either) so far ive just tried to find some people to help but no such luck. 'The Gun ' 17:24, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ok so i have searched a few wikis for users but hardly any so i gots an idea that you should make a blog or something on your wiki about this wiki and ill find some people to do it on other wikis who are founders/admins and then more people will come p.s. can i finish up your sig so it automaticly says "from the lovely m1870" 'The Gun ' 20:20, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok so I got some stuff but 1 I am haveing trouble with uploading pics 2 I am lazy :P 3 your a faster editor than me. So here is a link for the episode page http://store.discovery.com/sons-of-guns-viewall/index.php?pagemax=all&v=discovery_shows_sons-of-guns and this one is for a up comeing page that I can make and you add the pics if you want http://store.discovery.com/sons-of-guns-viewall/index.php?pagemax=all&v=discovery_shows_sons-of-guns 'The Gun ' 20:04, May 29, 2012 (UTC) The pics from the website I linked cause its there shop 'The Gun ' 00:24, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, I saw you get banned. Why did you confess you had a sockpuppet account?TRIF0RCE1995 00:39, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Disalbe your previous accounts and make another one, you will still get banned if you tell anyone you avoided an ban but it will not be 4ever, PmM me if you make a new accountTRIF0RCE1995 15:56, June 13, 2012 (UTC)